The Night Wind
by Rachfred123
Summary: Annabeth is kicked out of her house. Popstar Percy finds her in the middle of the night, asleep in a tree. He brings her home for the night. What happens when the world's teenage hearthrob falls in love with a girl no one knows?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth 3rd Person POV

Annabeth slung her bag over her shoulder. It was a rainy and chilly night, and she shivered, her bare shoulders cold. Her matted curls blew softly in the wind, and the angry tears mixed with the rain. The cursing and beating rang in her ears. She knew it would happen. Her father kicked her out, and her abusive step mother just spread more lies. She had packed all her clothes, a sleeping bag, the locket from her mom, computer, and left, stealing some money from her step mom. She whispered her secrets to the night wind, and it's howling spread them far away.

Percy 3rd Person POV

Percy was sick of the darn paparazzi. He didn't even bother wearing disguises anymore. He was at his mom's house near Manhattan. He knew that no one would be out in the middle of a rainy night, so he decided to clear his head. "Mom! I'm going to go clear my head!" He yelled. "Okay! Don't forget an umbrella!" Sally replied. "Stay safe!" He said "I will." And hugged her. That's right, he's a momma's boy. He pulled on a hoodie, and his leather jacket, before grabbing his blue umbrella and walking on the streets of Manhattan.

Annabeth POV

I didn't know where to sleep. I checked my watch and saw that it was about 10:00. I could sleep in the subway tunnels, but they smell and I was more likely to be robbed. So I picked a tree. Feeling like Katniss Everdeen, I pulled out my sleeping bag, and tried to stay warm in the branches of a tree with rain pouring down. I shivered, and tucking my bag under me to try and keep my computer dry, I fell asleep.

Percy POV

I was walking around the park, looking at the fountain and the ripples of the raindrops. The water was strangely calming. How it stayed calm under all the turmoil. I was listening to the soft gurgle when I heard soft muttering.

I looked around the park, I was sure I was alone. I checked the benches and then I looked above me at the tree. I saw a sopping wet blond girl, obviously fast asleep. I didn't know what to do, so I climbing up the tree and carried her down. I noticed that she had a bag, so I grabbed that too. I was struggling, trying to hold the umbrella and the girl, but it eventually worked. I looked at her face and noticed how beautiful was. Like she was seriously beautiful. I carried her home, and not sure how I could open the door, I just kicked it, hoping my mom would answer.

"Percy?" I heard her, but I didn't want to wake up the girl, so I just kicked it again. My mom opened it. "Who-Oh Percy! Why didn't you just unlo-" Her voice stopped when she saw the girl. "I found her in the park. She was in a tree, and it was raining, so I brought her back here." I whispered. "Okay, she can stay in your room." Sally replied. "Go give her one of your old t-shirts and pajama pants. I'll grab something for her."

I didn't really want to change her clothes, I felt like that was weird, but I had to, so I just closed my eyes and took off her shirt, before immediately putting on another one. I was surprised that she still didn't wake up. I slid her shorts down and then put on my old pajama pants. I was feeling more awkward by the minute, and I probably looked like a tomato. I tucked her in my bed, and left a towel by the edge of the bed. I looked at her sleeping face, and thought she was beautiful, before feeling like a stalker. I left the room, turning off the light and closing the door softly. I grabbed an old blanket and walked over to the couch. I stretched out and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

It smelled like the sea. I was on the beach, the wind running through my hair and-

I woke up. I groggily opened my eyes, to blue walls and blue patterned blankets that smelled like the sea. Where the hell was I? I fell asleep in a tree. My bag? My bag is next to the bed. These aren't my clothes. Are these some stalker persons?! Hm. Stalker people don't usually wear fish pj's. I should figure out where I am. I stood up, stretched, and moved carefully across the room. Why are there so many photo's of Percy Jackson? The famous singer dude? Maybe this is some stalker person's house. I walked around, and smelled bacon. A lady was cooking, she looked about 40-50. I decided to see if I could sneak away, but realized that I left my backpack in the room. Before I could move, however, the lady turned around. "Oh! You're awake! Hello dear." She said, smiling. Not like that creepy stalker smile, but a genuine smile. I haven't seen one in forever. "Where am I?" I asked. "My son found you in a tree, and since it was raining, he brought you here. All of your stuff is in your room, but your clothes are drying." I was surprised by how nice these people are. "My name is Annabeth. My family kicked me out. Thanks for bringing me here." I said. The lady smiled. "I'm Sally Blofis. My husband went to work, but my son is still sleeping." Almost on cue I heard a groan. "It's too early." Then some incomprehensible muttering. "Why are you so loud?" I turned around and saw a man standing in the doorframe. He rubbed his eyes. "Hmm-" His eyes widened when he saw me. "Um..Hi." He said, trying to smooth down his bedhead. My eyes widened too. It was- "I'm Percy Jackson." He said.

Percy POV

I expected her to start fangirling or something. It was what most girls did. "Thanks." Was what she said. I walked over to the counter, where my mom had set down two plates. "Eat something." I said. She looked a bit surprised, like she had never had someone care about whether she ate or not, and then walked over. She took a bite, then sighed happily. "This is the best food I've had, since, well since my family was an actual family. "What's your name?" I asked. "Annabeth." She said. "Beautiful name." I said. Then I blushed and started stammering, "Wha-What I meant-It's a good name-Sorry like-I-I have ADHD." Way to go Percy. She blushed. "No problem." She said easily.

There was a loud pounding on the door. "KELPHEAD! LET ME IN." There was a roaring outside it. I walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hi Thals." She barged in, ignoring me. "My best friend is lost, and since you're famous you have to help me find her-" She started rambling about abusive parents and stuff. Then Annabeth walked into the living room. "Thalia?" She asked. Thalia turned around so fast, and her expression was hilarious. I needed a camera. "Annabeth? What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth shrugged. "Family kicked me out, I was sleeping in a tree when he found me. I planned to go to your house today." Thalia looked at her. "Oh. Okay." Then she grabbed her. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I WAS SCARED. I DON'T GET SCARED. HE DOES." She pointed at me. "Hey!" I complained. Annabeth stared at me. "So he's not a stalker person who brought me to his house to get more publicly?" She asked. I stared at her, flabbergasted. "No. He's cool. And famousness doesn't really get to his head." Thalia said. I smirked at her, and she changed the subject. "Is that your mom's bacon?" She asked, and ran to the kitchen, leaving me and Annabeth in the room.

"Um. Can you sing?" I asked her. "I guess." She replied, modestly. "Well, like my band and I need a girl to sing a duet with, so I was wondering, um can you help us out? All like the other girl singers wear too much makeup and fangirl a lot, but you seem cool so um.." I started rambling.

Annabeth POV

I stared at him. I get to sing with Percy Jackson? It took all my will not to fangirl. I just said, "Yeah? Sure I guess." He grinned, a wide smile breaking out on his face. "Great! We are recording today at about 12:30. We will leave at like 12." He said. I checked my watch. It was 11:30. "I should probably get ready." I said. He realized he was staring and zoned back. "Um. Yeah." He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly and left. I went into his room, and grabbing my backpack, looked for a bathroom. I found one, and I went inside and locked the door. Pulling on an old grey shirt with silver letters saying "Fly.", I slipped into some dark grey skinny jeans, combat boots, and an old white and black hoodie oversized hoodie. I tried to brush my hair as well as I could, and pulled on a gray cap. Lastly, I put on some strawberry lip gloss and my owl earrings. I walked out and saw Percy, who had on a blue shirt that showed his abs, black jeans, a black beanie, and some black converse. He looked really good, and I averted my eyes before I was caught staring. He turned around and saw me, and a breathless "Wow." came out of his mouth. He noticed he was staring, and blushed. "You look nice." I smiled at him. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, and looked at the clock. It was about 12. "Let's go?" He asked. "Sure." Holding the door for me, I walked out as he locked it. We went inside the elevator to the parking lot, where he unlocked a blue ferrari. He opened the door for me, closed it, then ran around the side where he jumped in and started the car. I buckled my seatbelt and put on some sunglasses. We were cruising through the streets, and he turned on the radio, while I thought about my past. I was 24, and I knew Percy was 24 too. My parents didn't let me go anywhere once I got out of college, and took all my money. It sucked. I had my doubts about Percy, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I don't sing very well, but Thalia tells me I'm great. I got into this mess, I have to get out too. Percy pulled up next to a white studio, and we got out of the car. He locked it and walked inside, beckoning me to follow. The inside of the place was great, it was modern and had sharp, elegant lines. I followed Percy inside to a room where the rest of his band members where.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV "Hey guys!" They all turned to me. "This is Annabeth." Turning to Annabeth, I said. "Annabeth, this is Nico, Grover and Beckendorf." They turned and waved. A chorus of "Hi's" Went around. I pointed out the positions. "NIco is drums, Grover is piano or keyboard, and Beck is bass. I am the guitarist and lead vocals." Annabeth nodded. "So should I sing? To like give you guys an idea?" I nodded. "Sure." I said. She looked a bit nervous, but I handed her a mic. She walked over to the piano and tested the keys before adjusting the mic and started to play. I recognized the song as one of mine, and the guys started playing along. It was called "You Found Me" But her voice made it sound even sadder and bittersweet. I found myself singing along. I found God On the corner of First and Amistad Where the west Was all but won All alone Smoking his last cigarette I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything." Where were you When everything was falling apart? All my days Were spent by the telephone That never rang And all I needed was a call That never came To the corner of First and Amistad Lost and insecure You found me, you found me Lyin' on the floor Surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late You found me, you found me In the end Everyone ends up alone Losing her The only one who's ever known Who I am Who I'm not, who I wanna be No way to know How long she will be next to me Lost and insecure You found me, you found me Lyin' on the floor Surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late You found me, you found me Early morning The city breaks I've been callin' For years and years and years and years And you never left me no messages You never send me no letters You got some kind of nerve Taking all I want Lost and insecure You found me, you found me Lyin' on the floor Where were you? Where were you? Lost and insecure You found me, you found me Lyin' on the floor Surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late 


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I finished the song, and nervously held my breath. I would sing it often at home, or whenever. Percy and his friends stared at me. Nico broke the silence. "Damn. You're great!" And everyone agreed. Percy held out his hand. "You're hired." I hesitated and he grinned. "Don't worry. You will earn every penny I pay you." I shook his hand. It was warm. He pulled up the music on his laptop, and showed it to me. "Can you sing this?" I scanned over it and nodded. He grinned. "Great! Let's do a practice round and then try recording." I blinked. "That fast?" I asked. He nodded. "That fast." And we practiced. After I got the beat of the song, we walked into the recording studio. I put on headphones. It was so cool. Percy nodded at me, and Nico started singing.

Nico had the beginning, then Percy and I finished it off. I even had my own solo part, and I was mentally freaking out.

Annabeth: Italic, Percy:Bold, Nico: Normal

Nico started out by singing.

I thought of angels

Choking on their halos

Get them drunk on rose water

See how dirty I can get them

Pulling out their fragile teeth

And clip their tiny wings

Percy and I started singing, I sang part of the background and harmonized with his voice.

 **Anything you** _**say can and will be held against you**_

 **So only say my** _ **name**_

 _ **It will be held against you**_

 **Anything you** _ **say can and will be held against you**_

 **So only say my name**

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd** _ **trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

Then I started singing the background parts. It was hard, and I was already sweating.

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _ **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_

 **Still I'd** _ **trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

Percy had his solo part here. I focused on my next lyrics and when to come in.

 **For just one yesterday**

 **Letting people down is my thing baby**

 **Find yourself a new gig**

 **This town ain't big enough for two of us**

Then I had to sing along with him again. We brought out our voices even louder, speaking to the listeners.

 _ **I don't have the right name**_

 _ **Or the right looks**_

 _ **But I have twice the heart**_

 **Anything you** _ **say can and will be held against you**_

 **So only say my** _ **name**_

 _ **It will be held against you**_

 **Anything you** _ **say can and will be held against you**_

 **So only say my name** _(name)_

I sang that last part even louder, and extended it a little. Then I kept on singing.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd** _**trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _ **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_

 _ **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 **For just one yesterday**

My part came up, and I was nervous. All the drums and bass faded away, and I harmonized with the piano, pouring my heart and soul into the part.

 _If I spilled my guts_

 _The world would never look at you the same way_

The drums, bass, and guitar came back in.

 _And I'm here to give you all of my love_

 _So I can watch your face as I take it all away_

I had to extend this part as Percy sang the next verses so I sang even louder and brought it out.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd** _**trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _ **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_

 _ **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 **For just one yesterday**

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 **For just one yesterday**

I was so tired I let the band finish, and then everyone came running into the recording room, whooping. "YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!" Nico yelled. "Man, Annabeth. That was some singing." Beckendorf said. I smiled weakly, but I was exhausted. Percy grinned at me. "Great job." He said, and handed a wad of cash to me. I protested, but it didn't do any good. He was stubborn. "It's 50000 dollars." He said. My jaw dropped. I never had that much money. He looked at me, and then at the wad of cash. Tucking it back in his bag, he grabbed me by the arm. "You guys can finish the song?" He asked. The other boys nodded. He walked out with me. "We are going shopping." I groaned. Our first stop was at a bank, where he got me a credit card and put the 50000 dollars on it. Then we went to Apple and he bought me a phone. Then he bought me insurance and so many other things I forgot. I got a sling bag with a new computer that I could download all my stuff on. Then, hopping in his ferrari, he drove home. I plopped in his room after arguing that he didn't have to take the couch, but once again, I lost. I guess it was because I was tired. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

I groaned as I sat up in Percy's bed. I looked at the clock, 7:32 am. I looked at all the shopping bags littering my room as the memories of last night came back to me. I had 50,000 dollars. Well more like 47,500, looking at all the bags. I crawled out of bed, and walked into the shower. Waiting until the mirror fogged up, I stepped in, letting the hot water soothe my tired muscles. After a while, I stepped out and toweled off. Locking my door, I went through all my shopping bags to see any good tastes. I grabbed a black top, and put on a white, black, and gray plaid flannel, and adding some gray leggings and combat boots. I tied my drying curly hair into a ponytail, and to top it off some strawberry lip gloss. I walked out Percy's bedroom, while making a list of what to do today. Buy a car... Find and buy a condo somewhere near here, go shopping, find a job. I sighed, that last part might be hard. I stepped out to see Percy covered in flour, with a girl throwing blue...batter? at him. Is this girl...romantically involved with Percy? I scolded myself. Why do I care? I stared at them again, before clearing my throat. They froze, and turned to me. Percy looked sheepish, and I turned to meet the other girl. Her electric eyes bore into mine, and her jaw dropped. "Annie?" she asked, at the same time I asked, "Thalia?" Then I glared at her and snapped, "Don't call me Annie!" She laughed, and opened her arms out for a hug, only to see they were covered in batter. She walked over. "We will talk after I take a shower, thanks to Kelp Head." She glared at Percy, before smirking at me and walking out. Percy stood their awkwardly, and spoke up. "I was going to make you breakfast, but..um...Thalia started a food fight." He grinned sheepishly before holding up a plate of surprisingly unharmed pancakes. He piled some on a plate and handed them to me. He then grabbed the syrup, and serving himself some, poured it all over. "You're drowning them." I complained. **A/N: Anyone know where that quote is from?** He just cheekily grinned at me. I dug into mine, and to my surprise, they weren't that bad. I refused to add to Percy's giant ego though. We finished with a bit of an awkward silence, and Percy spoke up. "You ready to go to the studio?" I looked at him. "Another song?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Sure." I nodded at him. "Not that I don't like staying with you or anything, I think I'm going to buy a condo, somewhere near here." His face fell a bit, but lit up when I told him I wanted it nearby. He nodded. "Sure." We walked out, where he unlocked his car. "Mom is at work." He spoke up randomly. "My real house is nearby, though." I nodded. It was a warm day. I walked into the studio, greeting the boys. I knew what I was going to sing today, and explained the music to Percy. I was worried he wouldn't let me sing a song all by myself, but he just nodded and grinned before grabbing his guitar. It was gold and sea green, with blue, and he called it Riptide. He started playing, and I took a deep breath. This was still a sore spot, for my ex boyfriend, Luke. He turned out to just want me for my body, not just me, and got really drunk, yelling at me and hitting me. I called the police the next day, and he was sent to jail.

 _I'm stupid and confused_  
 _My ego's raw and bruised_  
 _Your words were weapons and_  
 _They tore me down again_  
 _We play our conversation_  
 _You threw your accusations_  
 _I'm always so complaisant_  
 _I never change the station_

 _Help me find a sharper knife_  
 _I need to cut you out my life_  
 _I take it all, I let it slide_  
 _But hey, you went too far this time_

 _Congratulations, got what you wanted, your winning now_  
 _Congratulations, you got your shot and you wore me down_  
 _And I really don't think you get it now_  
 _No I really don't think you get it now_  
 _It's killing me, I admit it now_  
 _Congratulations, you tore my heart out, congratulations_

 _It must feel good digested to be so damn aggressive_  
 _But the pounding in my chest is, begging for protection_  
 _You think you're innocence, pure gold and heaven sent_  
 _But, my tears are instruments, they sound like consequences_

 _Help me find a sharper knife_  
 _I need to cut you out my life_  
 _I take it all, I let it slide_  
 _But hey, you went too far this time_

 _Congratulations, got what you wanted, your winning now_  
 _Congratulations, you got your shot and you wore me down_  
 _And I really don't think you get it now_  
 _No I really don't think you get it now_  
 _It's killing me, I admit it now_  
 _Congratulations, you tore my heart out, congratulations_

 _Save me from myself cause I, need somebody's help_  
 _Yeah, I dig the deepest wells and I get lost_  
 _You, you got it all I guess_  
 _And me, I'll take the fall for this_

 _Ohhh_

 _Help me find a sharper knife_  
 _I need to cut you out my life_  
 _I take it all, I let it slide_  
 _But hey, you went too far this time_

 _Congratulations, got what you wanted, your winning now_  
 _Congratulations, you got your shot and you wore me down_  
 _And I really don't think you get it now_  
 _No I really don't think you get it now_  
 _It's killing me, I admit it now_  
 _Congratulations, you tore my heart out, congratulations_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

I stopped singing, tears streaming down my face. I stopped the recording, and walked out without another word. They couldn't see me weak. Not even him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth ran out before I could say anything. That was painful. She was hurting. I looked to Beckendorf, who nodded at me. "Go get the girl, man." He said. I was out the door before he finished "man". I saw a flash of blonde hair. "Annabeth!" I yelled, sprinting. Her head whipped around, and I was met with red, tearful eyes. Just the sight of her crying made my heart wrench. I ran faster, and grabbed her arm. "What do you want!" She yelled. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." She muttered. I pulled her around to look at me. "Look at me." She stared down. I grabbed her chin. "Please?" I pleaded. She looked up, her broken eyes were so sad. "Annabeth." I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, sobbing silently, her body shaking. I just hugged her. Those few moments, we were the only ones there. She looked up, and sniffled. "I'm okay now..." I nodded. "How about you go look for a condo, and get your jobs done, and I'll meet you at my house tonight. I handed her my address, and 10,000 dollars. "For shopping." She was about to protest, but I cut her off and walked away, back to the studio.

 **LINE BREAK**

I was in the studio, with my acoustic guitar, and I started singing. This one is for Annabeth.

 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You keep passing me by_  
 _Just wasting time_  
 _Trying to prove who's right_  
 _And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
 _If its just you and me_  
 _Trying to find the light_

 _Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly_  
 _Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_  
 _Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south_  
 _You're down the driveway_  
 _I'm on the couch_  
 _Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade_  
 _Trying to believe in your silent own way_  
 _'Cause we'll be okay, I'm not going away_  
 _Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_  
 _Your pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_  
 _How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_  
 _We're just fumbling through the gray_  
 _Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_

 _Turn the lights down low_  
 _Walk these halls alone_  
 _We can feel so far_  
 _From so close_

 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You keep passing me by_  
 _Just wasting time_  
 _Trying to prove who's right_  
 _And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
 _If its just you and me_  
 _Trying to find the light_  
 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _Like ships in the night_

 _I'm at the airport waitin' on the second plane_  
 _Had to pack, you had cramps,_  
 _And I was late heading to a red carpet_  
 _They wont know my name_  
 _Riding in silence_  
 _All that we wanna say_  
 _'Bout to board when you call on the phone_  
 _You say I'm sorry I'll be waitin' at home_  
 _Feels like we're burning this out on our own_  
 _Trying to find our way down a road we don't know_

 _Turn the lights down low_  
 _Walk these halls alone_  
 _We can feel so far_  
 _From so close_

 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You keep passing me by_  
 _Just wasting time_  
 _Trying to prove who's right_  
 _And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
 _If its just you and me_  
 _Trying to find the light_  
 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _Like ships in the night_

 _I'm gonna find my way_  
 _Back to your side_

 _I'm gonna find my way_  
 _Back to your side_

 _Like ships in the night_  
 _You keep passing me by_  
 _Just wasting time_  
 _Trying to prove who's right_  
 _And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
 _If its just you and me_  
 _Trying to find the light_  
 _Like ships in the nigh_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _You're passing me by_  
 _Like ships in the night_


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the money in my hand. The wind blew, brushing my hair out of my face. I grit my teeth and walked over to the skyscraper I had planned to work at.

 **LINE BREAK CUZ IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE ALL OF THIS SORRY DEAR READERS**

I sat down in my new couch, exhausted. My gray lamborghini was parked in the lot downstairs, and my clothes were neatly folded, and pictures of my friends were set up. I had got a new job at Olympus Enterprises, and was going to start tomorrow. I looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. 1 hour until Percy was done. Not that I was counting or anything. I sighed and headed downstairs to my new car. I was irritated at the start button. Were keys really that hard? Shaking my head, I pulled out of the garage and drove to the studio.

 **LINE BREAK AT THE STUDIO**

I walked in just as Percy finished a song. He immediately pulled off his headphones and walked out of the booth, coming to hug me. I just stood there, savoring his warmth. He looked at me worriedly, asking "Are you okay?" I wanted to snap "Do I look okay?" but bit back the retort. I just nodded my head. "I need to sing." I muttered. He gazed at me, his thumb brushing my cheek, and let me into the booth. I handed the sheet music I wrote earlier that afternoon to each band member, and gave Percy the guitar part. They looked at it, tried a few notes, and nodded. Percy hit record, and started off the song. I closed my eyes and sang.

 _I couldn't tell you_

 _Why she felt that way_

 _She felt it everyday_

 _And I couldn't help her_

 _I just watched her make_

 _The same mistakes again_

 _What's wrong, what's wrong now_

 _Too many, too many problems_

 _Don't know where she belongs_

 _Where she belongs._

 _She wants to go home_

 _But nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies_

 _Broken inside_

 _With no place to go_

 _No place to go_

 _To dry her eyes_

 _Broken inside_

 _Open your eyes_

 _And look outside_

 _Find the reason why_

 _You've been rejected_

 _And now you can't find_

 _What you left behind_

 _Be strong, be strong now_

 _Too many, too many problems_

 _Don't know where she belongs_

 _Where she belongs._

 _She wants to go home_

 _But nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies_

 _Broken inside_

 _With no place to go_

 _No place to go_

 _To dry her eyes_

 _Broken inside_

 _Her feelings she hides_

 _Her dreams she can't find_

 _She's losing her mind_

 _She's falling behind_

 _She can't find her place_

 _She's losing her faith_

 _She's falling from grace_

 _She's all over the place yeah_

 _She wants to go home_

 _But nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies_

 _Broken inside_

 _With no place to go_

 _No place to go to_

 _Dry her eyes_

 _Broken inside_

 _She's lost inside lost inside_

 _She's lost inside lost inside_

They stopped and looked at me worriedly. I shrugged them off. I felt better, that was for my parents. Now I needed another song, for Luke. So I clenched my jaw, and kept singing, while the booth was still recording. The guys were startled, but joined in anyway. I normally didn't let out this much emotion, but I needed to. I had to.

 _No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

 _It's your turn to take a seat_

 _We're settling the final score_

 _And why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on_

 _And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

 _And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

 _Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built, when you were here_

 _I still try, holding on to silly things, I never learn_

 _Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (Beating)_

 _that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _Pain make your way to me, to me_

 _And I'll always be just so inviting (So inviting)_

 _If I ever start to think straight_

 _This heart will start a riot in me, let's start, start, hey!_

 _Why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 _Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

I grabbed Percy and marched out anyway. As soon as we got into the car, I buried my face into my palms. Why why why why why did I do that. That was so stupid and reckless and- "Annabeth?" Percy cut me off. "You're ranting." I shut my mouth. And groaned. Percy spoke up shyly. "I...I thought it was really good." He said, blushing. I blushed too.


End file.
